Cry on MY Shoulder!
by The Marauders and Lily
Summary: HIATUS This is a sad story about Lily Evans and the Marauders and their hectic lives, friend and relationship ideas and sad deaths along the way. LJ RLOC SBOC HIATUS
1. The usual day

**Lily's POV**

Yet again, I find myself running from James Potter. Is this only the millionth time he's asked me out? Is it only the millionth time I've said no to him? Also, Is it, again, only the millionth time I find myself being chased down the hallways of Hogwarts? All in a row? Nooo, Of course not. It's the billionth. Anyway as it is our final year at Hogwarts, School of Witch Craft And Wizardry, before we came we were all sent letters saying the supplies list and if you're a prefect, head boy or girl, Etc. I found out that I was the head girl! It was the role I had wanted ever since the age of 11, first day of Hogwarts. I was over the top and thrilled. I could do almost everything I wanted! That was until the first the back to Hogwarts, my final year, to find out the head boy was, JAMES POTTER! Everything I wanted since… since…since ever was ruined!

Right now it is 11 o' clock am the day after the opening ceremony. I scurry up the stairs to the girls dorm and James, follows after me. What a stupid twit! I can't believe after all of the times we've gone through this 'Asked out Evan's, she said no, chased her' routine that when I run up the stairs he follows, just to slide and fall down them. Everyone who is smart knows boys can't go into the girl's dorm using stairs. Well wait, I guess that doesn't include Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**James' POV**

I just finished the 'Asked out Evan's, she said no, chased her' routine, except that this time I screwed up. Horribly. I cannot believe I tried to run up the girl's staircase! My fellow Marauders have finally after much persuasion, agreed to kidnap Evans so I can speak to her without her running off all of the time. Oh Yeah! Forgot to mention, I'm in the hospital wing with a broken ankle and a bump as big as an eggplant (not over reacting!) on my head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No One's POV**

Lily finally walked out of the girls' dorm that same Hogsmade Saturday, in a new outfit and hairstyle. She was wearing pink stilettos with black lines forming a design on them and blue jeans rolled up to make them look like Capri's with see through, gauzy pink skirt with a bow, over top of it. She had on a purple sweater with big holes cut out on the shoulders and she had her hair up in pigtails. She quickly walked down the stairs and into the Great Hall for lunch. As she made her way to the Gryfindor Table someone with black hair, just like James' hair (Sirius), picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Unluckily for him, the bottoms of Lily's stilettos were pretty sharp, so unluckily also Sirius did not notice when the sharp shoes went thrashing into the back of his head, he automatically fell unconscious and Lily, unfortunately fell also, making her unconscious as well.

When Lily woke she found herself next to two troublemakers, James AND Sirius. As if one wasn't bad enough.

"Hey Lils, you awake? " James asked turning around to face her.

"Nope. I talk in my sleep. What do you think? Oh and if you ever call me Lils again I'll… I'll… I'll…-"

"Don't get to feisty now babe." James joked, cutting her off.

It was less then a millisecond, when Lily got so infuriated with him she let of the most evil and loudest, high pitched scream ever.

"You little…" She said, fuming.

Then out of nowhere, without finishing, Lily jumped out of her bed and punched him the nose. "Bastard," She finished triumphantly and then stomped off.

"She loves you, man" Sirius said sounding drunk.

"Sirius, quit talking in your sleep." James said frowning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked my first chapter. This is sort of my first fanfic. What I mean by sort of is that I have written one chapter, then posted it, then deleted it because it didn't seem good enough. I doubt I'll delete this because I like it so much. When I get reviews I will post them all here with answers, thank-you for… and more. **


	2. The Bad Dream

Lily slept and slept until morning and then she noticed her best friend Gweneth Piles was not in her bunk. She decided to go back to back to sleep and not worry because Christmas was in a week! When she actually began to make an effort to get back to sleep, a bald owl swooped in and attempted to eat her foot.

As she swatted him off her foot she noticed the he only had two toes on each foot. Like a V. She also noticed he had some hair on his back. Shaped like a V! _This is one weird owl_ thought Lily. The owl quickly dropped a piece of parchment on her bed and left. When she opened it she began to read trying to hold tears.

"_Dear Mrs. Lily, _

_I am happy to inform you that I murdered you're your "BFFL" and precisely 10:52 AM._

_No one knows. She was a smelly mudblood too. You're so special so you get a different treat!_

_NO FUNERAL FOR THAT WIMPY BITCH!_

_Love you lots,  
Voldykins (to you only)"_

Lily felt scared and sad all at once. Lily ran into…

----

Lily woke up that morning sweating and shivering together._ Gwen was still here, _she noted, feeling relieved.

"Lily, are you okay?" Gwen asked leaning over Lily.

"Umm… yeah, just had a bad dream." Lily mumbled quietly

"So. Bye!" Gwen said walking to the door.

"WAIT!" Lily screamed. "Where are you going?"

"Home silly! Its almost Christmas!" she shouted, giggling as well.

"Oh. Stay safe. Happy Christmas," Lily said with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lily went back to sleep without a dream.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for such a short chappie. The one is longer. Trust me.**


	3. A Dream Come True

Lily had fallen back to sleep after Gwen left. Lily was staying at Hogwarts because Petunia was unwilling to speak to her because of her magic and it broke Lily's heart.

Lily woke up suddenly feeling an owl peck her foot. _It's just a dream… _Lily thought trying to keep herself together.

Lily saw the bird was the same as the one in her dream! Lily shivered in fright of what was going to happen next.

The writing on the letter wrote:

"_Dear Mrs. Lily, _

_I am happy to inform you that I murdered you're your "BFFL" and precisely 10:52 AM._

_No one knows. She was a smelly mudblood too. You're so special so you get a different treat!_

_NO FUNERAL FOR THAT WIMPY BITCH!_

_Love you lots,  
Voldykins (to you only)"_

Lily knew automatically what was going to happen next. Somehow without any control Lily felt sad and scared, like in her dream. Lily jumped out and ran into the hall. As she ran she hit…

Sirius Black.

Lily forgot everything she had, everything she knew and poured all of her sad, wet tears onto Sirius's shoulder. Sirius stood there in that spot in awe of the situation. _She looks so scared_. He thought to himself.

"Lily? Are you okay?" Sirius asked when the tears had died down.

"S-s-she's g-gone," Lily sobbed, stuttering as well.

"Lily, who is gone?" He asked.

Before Lily could answer him, she collapsed into his arms.

----------------------------------------

Lily woke up in the hospital wing to hear James and Sirius in the back of the room arguing.

"SIRIUS! HOW CAN YOU SAY IT'S A COINCEDINCE THAT SHE RAN INTO YOU! YOU, YOU PLANNED THIS! YOU KNEW I LIKED HER SO YOU HAD TO LET HER FALL INTO YOUR ARMS! YOU HAD TO COMFORT HER DIDN'T YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"Listen Mate! She just- "

"I DON'T CARE! THESE THINGS DON'T JUST HAPPEN NOW, DO THEY!"

"James! Snap out of it! She just happened to run into me and-"

"JUST HAPPED TO RUN INTO YOU! SIRIUS THAT IS THE WORST EXCUSE I HAVE EVER HEARD!"

Lily heard James stomp out and when he was gone she opened her eyes.

"Sirius." Lily called.

Sirius was glumly looking at the wall when he heard her. "Oh. Hi Lily. You didn't happen to hear that did you?" He asked, lowering his eyes to the floor.

"I heard enough. Sirius, I'm sorry about that crying thing…" Lily said while fresh, new tear were building up inside of her eyes.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Sirius asked tenderly.

"G-g-gwen is…umm well, Sirius, He killed her…," Lily said while two silent tears slid down her flushed cheeks. "And now he wants m-me too."

"Who?"

"Him, you know!" Lily said, practically shouting. "Him."

-------------------------------

**Thanks to savvysuperstar95 for being the first and only reviewer!**

**YOU ROCK!**

**Thanks,**

**TMAL (The Maurarders and Lily)**


End file.
